


Too Many Shadows' Whispering Voices

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mindbreak, Noncon to Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Mimi's haste to find her, Sora, and Kari a job accidentally lands them a one-day gig as 'relief workers' for a big corporations, stuck halfway through a wall and expected to serve as sex dolls through the day. Will their friendship survive Mimi's fuck-up, but more importantly, will their sanity? Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Too Many Shadows' Whispering Voices

"What the hell did you think 'relief worker' was supposed to mean?" Sora asked, as she looked with incredulous panic toward Mimi. She'd wanted to get the two of them plus Kari summer jobs, and hoped that Mimi, who was dragging her feet most on it, being put in charge of finding work for them was a good way to get her to be responsible and take this all seriously. Clearly, that had been a terrible mistake, because Mimi signed them up without finding out what the contract actually read until it was too late.

Mimi, Kari, and Sora were stuck in a wall. An air-pumped, cushioned hole conformed to their waists and kept them snug without being too stiff, locking them into the wall with their feet on the ground. Their school uniforms were judged 'just fine' for this, skirt-clad butts sticking out as they stood in embarrassment and on display, up in the fourth floor break room of a major corporation. It wasn't a full wall; more of a big divider in the middle of a dimly lit room with a fridge but no other furniture; there was full access to them from either end, but the girls were pointed away from the door, unable to see what was going no behind them, asses offered up readily whether they were eager to do so or not.

"I thought it meant getting them drinks and things. Office work would look good for us, you said." Mimi was stuck in the middle, confused and hopeless as she looked back and forth between her friends. Sora was pissed off and laying into her hard, while Kari seemed more just dismayed and upset, head low as she avoided saying much about the problem she was in and how overbearing it was getting.

"You signed us all us to be sex toys for workers during their breaks! This isn't office work, this is prostitution." Sora couldn’t stay still, which was a problem, because the wall wasn't budging. She hung in place, unable to do a damn thing about this now. "You fucked up so badly, and I can’t believe that y--hey, no, wait, what are you doing?" Sora's eyes widened in worry as a man came p from behind her, grabbing her ass and starting to tug her panties down. "No. No, don't do th--Mimi, what did you get us int?'

Mimi wasn't the only one who felt hands upon her. Three men had entered the room, each of them getting behind one of the teens on full, shameful display and starting to lift their skirts up, hands feeling along their butts and their hips, inside their thighs, eager touches making them all ache with the heat and shame of what they had fallen into. Kari let out nervous noises and Sora stared daggers at Mimi, while the girl stuck in the middle avoided looking either friend in the end, burning with embarrassment as she accepted her fate.

The first cocks pushed into them, and the noises the girls made said it all; Sora tense and angry, Kari confused, Mimi guilty, the pleasure starting to hit them all with wild intensity and a fervor that they weren’t in any way ready to face. There wasn't a shred of sense to the way they were suddenly getting taken from behind, panic surging up hot and sudden within the girls as they felt the thrusts wind up, felt the savage and greedy thrills of hard slams from behind hitting them with a whole lot more than could be dealt with..

The men behind them were happily pounding away at the three tight teens on display for them, relieving their tensions and losing themselves to confident slams of greed and pressure nothing wanted to help. Gasps filled the air, wild expressions of panic and helpless heat that wanted so much from her, and all the girls could do was accept it, older men’s cocks thrusting wildly into their ussies and a very focused, intent shove into chaos pushing their limits beyond reason. The thrusts just came on hard, stuffed full of dick and pounded into with such disrespectful, gleeful vigor that they weren't sure what to do with all of it.

"Guys, this is actually..." Kari whimpered, head hanging low as she veered off, embarrassed by what she wanted to say. She'd never felt something this intense before, never been this overwhelmed and this compromised, but her whole body was soaring up with the bubbling rush of delight so fierce and so confusing that she felt like she couldn't handle all of it. Too much was happening for her own good, and Kari felt like she couldn't deal with all of it.

Sora wanted to make clear her disdain for this whole situation, and felt one of the best ways to do it was to be loud. "What kind of pervert wants to have sex with women like this? This is fucked up." She wasn't given any mercy for her trouble, though; Sora received faster slams into her pussy, fingers digging into her ass as he fondled and groped her, absolutely no care paid to the way he used her, striking a hard pace that had Sora burning in same and wild heat. "Are you just going to do this without answering me?'

"Come on, we should jut get through this, and try to make our money. We're in it, but we can make the best of it." Mimi wanted to try and keep the peace with Sora, worried that they'd end up running into money issues if this was going on, and if they somehow got punished with no payment for this, then Sora was only get madder, even if she wasn't receptive to being told as much in her state. She just focused on the idea of keeping the peace and working a balance between the extremes of everything happening at once, hoping that by working through this with a level head she'd be able to keep things going and hold everything together.

There was little of that going though, as the girls took their fuckings and everything seemed to be barely hanging on by a thread, raw sensation coming on in intense sweeps everyone took differently, but the singular common point between them was one of absolute frustration. Of throbbing pleasures hitting more intensely than could be dealt with, bodies heaving back and forth under so much dizzy pressure that the girls couldn't think straight. They tried to control themselves as they got taken, but the cum pumping into them was overbearing and pushed each of them to a bizarre emotional journey meant to challenge their thoughts and leave them both scrambling in shaky, hopeless pressure.

Once the men started, they didn't stop. For a very brief moment, the girls all hung in the wall with their pussies dripping with cum, shameful sites of perky butts awaiting more attention ,and they didn't need to go much longer; the break they received wasn't mercy, but the three men leaving the room and letting three more enter, and before long the girls were all taking it again, pleasure hitting hard as the men got up to the task and began to fuck hard, shoving into them and working back and forth with strong, powerful motions driven by a very singular desire to push their limits.

The girls went through the cycle all over again, crying out as new cocks shoved into them from behind, the men coming on with the same impatience and frustration as the last. It was intensity beyond what the girls were prepared to handle, challenging them with the sudden spikes of pressure and panic that didn't want to stop. Hard thrusts just pumped on, utterly savage in the pace being struck and focused on pleasure far, far more senseless than could be dealt with. They took it, confused and hopeless, but learning with each thrust that there was a whole lot more than they could handle. It just kept happening, spirals of heat and lust overwhelming what they were taking, driving them mad with panic.

All the pleasure hit Kari harder than it hit the others, the youngest of the trio having the least experience and struggling now under a whole lot more heat and craving than she could have been ready for. Her body thrashed and ached as she took these thrusts, hands fumbling about as she whined, "Guys this is... Does anyone else feel really, really good?" Her head rolled back. "Like, really good!" She let out gasps and moans that made the other girls wince, Kari taking a whole lot more attention and pressure than she was prepared for, gasping and babbling in a joyful, heaving mess of pleasures she wasn't strong enough to pull herself from.

The other girls shut out the noises Kari was making, torn between disgust and worry as she gave herself p to the pleasure so loudly and embraced something so bizarre and so senseless that the girls didn't really know how to respond to it; they were stuck listening to Kari's shrieking desperation, a pleasure rising harder and with more confused, compromising need by the second. Everyone was feeing the same thing, and Sora took the ways that Kari was making such a squealing fool of herself as an affront, getting angrier as she tried to shut it out.

"Kari can you shut up? This isn't funny." Sora spoke through gritted teeth as she got fucked harder, struggling to deal with the force of what she was taking, wishing or sense and clarity where there wasn't any, her pussy receiving its second hard, feverish using in a row, and she wasn't too pleased about any of it.

"I can't help it. It's so good." Kari whined harder, taking the hard fucking and getting pushed to the brink of a pleasure bomb more intense than she was prepared for, gasping out in feverish heat and ecstasy as she came. her body twisted and thrashed under it all. Her orgasm was noisy, fierce, burning up with so much pressure and panic and twisting heat that she couldn't help herself; Kari gave in hard ,screaming as she came with brilliant delight a need and to let herself go, halfway to breaking down entirely as she hung in gigging, whimpering joy. "Cocks so good..."

Mimi shifted nervously. "Kari, come on, don't do--" She had to stop talking, biting down on the moans of her own orgasm as she struggled with this bizarre treatment, head rolling back. She couldn't let Sora hear her moan. That would only make things worse. She had to wait until the cum was done pumping into her spasming hole to whine, "Kari, stay strong. Keep your head on.'

"Nngh, no, I want my pussy wrecked by another cock. "Kari's legs flailed and shivered as she found herself so hopelessly fuck-drunk that he wasn't able to control herself. She got what she wanted, as hands grabbed her hips, and Kari got to learn something new amid the sudden turn around, spinning her so she was upside-down so the next man could take her. "Oh my god, these turn! That's amazing!" Her legs kicked up around the man's waist in excitement as she began to take the hard thrusts, filled with powerful slams forward by a man shamelessly ready to use her to his heart's content, and there wasn't a damn thing Kari could do but give up to it. "Fuck me!"

"Shut up, this is horrible enough without you screaming like this!' Sora was getting angrier and hotter as the tension kept rising, as she struggled with the feeling of the third cock in a row slamming into her pussy. "Stop acting like a whore, it’s embarrassing." She wasn't having any of his, helplessly stuck dealing with so much raw pressure and aggression from the thrusts filling her up, body trembling as she received harder, faster thrusts all teaching her the same demoralizing lesson. She found herself losing ground, but read it as a lack of patience, as the angers building up hotter inside of her, bubbling hatred and misery pushing her down deeper into a state of worry and panic so intense that she wasn't sure she could pull back from it all.

Mimi was stuck in a bad place here, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, she was also getting fucked from behind. "Please, stop fighting," she pleaded, trying to keep Sora from getting mad as all these frustrations boiled of. She didn't know what was going no, but she was afraid of what would happen if she let these angers boil over. "We'll get through this, Sora, just--"

"I love cock! Why did nobody tell me that getting fucked could feel so good?" Kari was feeling up her small beasts through her clothes, heaving in delight as she accepted these pleasures, not caring about the noise she was making and how much she was causing a scene, interrupting Mimi and howling over her as she took the thrusts. She was too cock drunk to care about restraint now, letting the pleasures rule her as she endured so much more than she felt able to bear. This just kept hitting her in ways to senseless to deal with, and she was happy to keep taking it, to ride out the pleasure louder and messier still.

The girls' third loads of cum were extra demoralizing, filling each of them up with another shot of messy, gooey seed that had them thrashing and aching in the shame of being taken. Kari was vocal and frenzied as can be, the other girls trying to restrain and bury their shames. They didn't do a great job at it, struggling and heaving as they waited in the shameful lows they had reached, begging for reason to prevail while falling deeper into this embarrassment, but their fate was an immutable one now. They weren't going anywhere.

Hands grabbed Kari's legs and pushed them up against the other side of the wall she was stuck in, and she didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late; a cock was shoving its way up her ass, and she was letting out utterly shameless expressions of squealing joy. "Yes, my ass! MY ass needs cock in it too, stretch it out and use it harder!" She wanted to give in to this, dizzy and hopeless and not caring what she did as long as it expressed the same end goal: her utter undoing. "My whole body is your plaything. I'm a slut for your relief!"

"Please keep your voice down," Mimi pleaded, shaky, hot, overwhelmed by the ways this kept going, as another cock stuffed into her pussy while her legs dangled.

"Someone shut that bitch up! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of these dicks, sick of Mimi and the bullshit she got us into sick of Kari becoming a drooling slut who--hmmph glurk gmmph!'

"I'll shut you up," said one of the men, who decided to take Sora from the front instead of the back. Sudden, savage thrusts down her throat made Sora struggle and gag as she took her facefucking, none too happy with any of the treatment, but she wasn't about to find a shred of mercy or sense to save her now from the ugly desires and reality behind what was starting up. Mention that the girls would have to serve at either end was something that had been glossed over, especially by Sora as she fumed in her anger during the explanation, after being told the contract was signed and that the choice was no longer hers unless she wanted to be sued.

And now, she was getting facefucked into oblivion, dizzily taking on the savage thrusts down her throat challenged her thoughts and had her helplessly falling, plunging into reckless pressures beyond her wildest dreams. Breath became impossible as the cock pounded down her throat, forcing Sora to choke on the shaft of a businessman standing confident before her, dismissive, fierce, his overbearing shaft nestled down her gullet and challenging her harder through each success slam forward. She'd never felt anything so savage, never been quite this helpless, and the more she took of this messy oral treatment, the less capable she was of handling it.

Mimi knew that once the cock pulled back from her mouth, it was going to be a mess. This wasn't going to help Sora's mood at all, and all Mimi could do was wine and struggle as she prayed this wouldn't be too bad, even as the sounds of her friend choking on cock continued to ring out, a foreboding presence over the moment. threat. Sora was not happy with any of this, and she was right not to be, but the dread sweeping over Mimi as her pussy got pounded was rooted in much more than she was ready to face, struggling and wincing as the building heat overwhelmed her.

All while Kari got obliterated off to the side, moaning louder and more feverish as she got driven deeper into the tarte of sloppy ecstasy from which there seemed to be no return. Mimi was stuck in the middle between a broken anal addict and a facefucked, pissed off athlete, fearful for how this would play out and how she was supposed to handle everything. All while her pussy got filled faster, Mimi dizzily fumbling through what felt like it was getting more intense by the second. She had no way to prove it was, no way to say with any certainty that this was getting to be more intense by the second. But it sure fucking felt that way.

"Love cocks. Love big, fat dicks up my ass." Kari's head hung back, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she got pounded into with merciless pace. The other girls may have been having an awful time with this, but Kari was elated, burning and bucking under the hastening pleasures she just had to keep giving into, lost to so much pleasure and need that she couldn’t keep her head on straight anymore. She knew she wanted to keep going, and in truth understood little else about her predicament, pleasure simply melting away anything that wasn't a need for dick and a craving for more.

Drool ran down Sora's chin as she took the facial abuse she was absolutely not ready to deal with, struggling and gagging harder on the cock hammering its way down her gullet, challenging her to pleasures more senseless and frantic than she could have possibly dealt with. Balls slapped against her wet chin, and the shame of being pushed so hard was taking a spectacular toll on her, Sora's patience already gone, and now she was having the shameful treatment rubbed in her face, pleasure spiking faster and a hopeless swell of pressure demanding more by the second. She knew how this ended, and she approached it loathing every second of what followed.

Kari screamed in orgasmic pleasure again. Mimi hid her face away and covered her mouth to hide all the ravenous noises and moans that spun from her lips as she succumbed. But then, for Sora, there was no spike of pleasure. No frustrating acceptance of a sensation she didn’t want but could at least find something in. No, Sora just got a mouth full of hot, thick jizz to choke on, gagging as the overflow of spunk made her spit some of it out, mouth helpless and covered now in the slimy mess, in the salty, bitter taste of semen. She couldn't pull back no matter how much she wanted to, revulsion pushing her limits as she struggled to make sense of these sensations and the bitter spikes of pressure that came with it.

"I hate this," Sora said as the cock pulled out of her mouth. As she spat up the jizz she'd just taken on. "You done with me now?' The man rubbed his wet cock against her face, and Sora winced. "Real fucking funny. Mimi, I'm never forgiving you for fucking up this bad. This is horrible."

There was no defense Mimi could give. She'd made a horrible mistake, and ow she was getting it hard, one man trading in or another and hr legs trembling as the hard slams into her pussy started up. "I promise, I'll do everything to make this up to you."

"I don't want to hear it; this was the most irresponsible and foo--fuck!' Sora's head spiked back as she felt a cock slam into her pussy again, a senseless pulse of pressure that filled her with complex emotions. Not having a dick in her mouth again was nice, but was it worth the return to the overbearing shame of having her pussy fucked with frantic, stormy aggression? Twisting and struggling as she went, Sora wasn't so sure of any of this, dizzy and hopeless as she received the savage thrusts and felt herself fall deeper into the confused mess of pressure that just kept fucking happening.

"Stop fighting it, the pleasure is so good once you give in." Lying there with relaxed delight, Kari took the feverish slams, the rough pounding into her pussy again as she soared and ang, loving every second of the indecent joy that came with this mess. She felt hopeless here, so hungry and so excited that she couldn't deal with it all. She just kept taking it, the hard cock subjecting her to dizzying swells of ecstasy she kept falling deeper victim to, shameless and devoted, focused now on pleasure to a degree she felt utterly unable to deal with.

Mimi was hopeless and wondering how to deal with the weird disconnect, stuck in the middle of so much dizzy pressure. "Kari, you’re not helping right now. Please, just--"

"No, you're not helping. Accept that these big dicks fucking us feels amazing. We're getting paid for this! I'd love to get paid all summer to be drilled like a slut stuck in a wall. Why are you fighting it?" Kari didn’t care about keeping the peace, as her pussy received wild slams int her snug ole, as the pleasure kept building in stubborn fever and desire, pleasures pushing her harder into a crushing descent more feral than she could have imagined. Everything felt like it was singularly focused now on being her undoing, and she had o idea why her friends were fighting it. So much was happening and all of it felt so spectacular that she couldn't bring herself to care how overwhelmingly wrong this was; selling dignity off for money and pleasure just felt right.

The frustration of being fucked from behind a wall while hearing one of her friends get mindbroken due to the fault of another filled Sora with a myriad of angers and aggressions that she needed vented out, but she wasn't able to express any of them with particular clarity here, falling deeper into the haze and panic of getting trashed by a dick and filled with so much venom and pressure she wished she could vent out, the hastening crash coming on stronger as she learned the hard way what merciless pleasures could seize her as she let it all go. There was no time to think clearly, sense and clarity melting away in the haze of a pressure too fierce and too reckless to know how to deal with, and every step of the way she was losing more ground to tis all.

"We can handle this. Just hold together, guys. We'll... Nngh, fuck. Come on, it's just one day." Mimi’s breath kept tensing up. She wasn’t able to hold back the noises that wanted to spill from her lips in frantic expressions of hopeless pleasure. She was hopeless here, falling deep int the confusion and chaos of getting pounded utterly senseless, all the sensations that seared through her bringing a lack of focus and sense that was only getting worse for her This felt too good, and each wild slam forward brought on spiteful pressures and sensations that didn't let up.

"You're getting into this too aren't you?" Sora asked, looking with indignant fury toward Mimi. "I can't believe this. You probably set us up for this, you unbelievably two-faced--:

"I'm not!" Mimi screamed, but her legs shook on the other end of the wall, behind view. "I promise, Sora, I didn't do this on purpose, and "I’m not getting into this, I just wish you could be realistic about things." And yet her pussy was a dripping wreck and the more she took on this treatment, the more that Mimi found herself cracking, the pressure building up harder and otter as she let everything take her. It felt incredible, and she was lying through her teeth in acting like this didn't feel like a kind of amazing she wanted more of, whole body lit up with feverish need and a pulse of desire that wanted nothing more than to consume her. Mimi was struggling wo, and the harder these feelings crept upon her, the less capable she was of arguing against the weight they pushed upon her.

Biting down on her tongue, Mimi had no idea how to hide the pleasures tearing her apart. She was stuck in a deluge of pleasures bearing faster down upon her. There was so much happening and all of it proved so powerful and so hopelessly indulgent, leaving Mimi to struggle under it all, scrambling for sense and reason while her thoughts el apart and everything drew toward an unfocused, cloudy mess of mental fog and surrender. She was in deep, and the chaos was tearing through her with utterly vindictive efforts to push her to the brink.

The result was a guilty orgasmic mess, Mimi crying out in pleasure and balling hands up into fists as she endured the shameful pulse of ecstasy she didn't want to face. There was no holding back the reality of these feelings, as the screams spilled from her lips and ragged, hopeless pules of raw ecstasy tore through her. Mimi was done for now, feeling Sora's scornful gaze upon her as she gave in, and the truth was, Sora was cumming too, but she contained it better and wasn't wavering on the brink of madness quite so blatantly.

"Lying bitch." Sora pushed through her own orgasm with anger, burying everything as she struggled harder. Hotter. Messy spirals of pressure and panic tore through her faster, and she wanted to contain herself in any way she could, which was much easier said than done. Kari's screams avoided her notice as she fixated on Mimi's plight, growling and trembling under this mess. Mimi had never seen Sora this angry before, never heard her being so cruel and merciless; it was a sign of how far gone this situation and how much things had escalated well past reason. Anger provided solace, a target, someone to blame, the chance to bury all the ways she was losing her mind and sinking into uncontrolled panic.

A sinful wiggle and writhe of Mimi's hips toward the behind her signaled how much she wanted it. With the cock pulling out of her, she felt needy, hollow. Her pussy dripped with spunk and struggled to deal with the absence of cock that now proved to be utterly infuriating madness, and as hands grasped her hips she had to struggle to hold back a squeal of wild pleasure, as her body felt the aches begin to take her harder, as she felt the ravenous mess of confusion and heat demand from her more than she was ready to give. Mimi was losing ground hard, and she didn't know how to keep herself under control.

The cock pushed into her, and she let out a Nosie anyway. "You're getting off on this," Sora said, ragged and fierce as she felt her own pussy get stuffed full of cock again. "I can't believe you."

Amid feverish shakes of her head and bottled-up whines, Mimi did everything she could to resist this. "It's hard not to. Y-you're orgasming too. It doesn't mean anything; our bodies are naturally going to do this." It was a clumsy justification, as flimsy and as hopeless as could be. Mimi was falling harder by the second, and everything she did became a frantic struggle to deal with these pressures, body aflame with so much panicked heat and fraying need that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. It was all too much, and the more she felt of these potent desires bearing down faster upon her, the less she could resist its potent, depraved allure.

Sora didn't like the direction Mimi's words went in, cursing and swinging about with her hands, struggling to express something sensible and grounded as she fell deeper into her own dizzy pressures, wishing for clarity while falling ever deeper still. "Shut up," finally came out as the closest she had to a concrete thought, struggling to hold on as she felt the thrusts from behind kept hitting her just as hard.

Kari was facing downward again, but her spine was arched back and she grabbed back at the wall behind her, squealing, "I love cock so much. I've never felt this god in my life, they don't need to follow me if they don't want to, but I need more of this! Why don't I do this full time? I'd love to be a corporate whore in the wall!" Her legs weren’t even on the ground now, flailing and shaking as she embraced the senseless thrill of getting fucked faster. Harder. Rougher. There was so much happening and all of it drew her focus toward the singular crash of panic and heat that just kept hitting. Aimlessly aloft with dizzy emotions that kept her deep under the pressure and unfocused joy of the moment, Kari simply couldn't deal with all of tis. She was hopeless, completely lost in the best of ways and falling deeper in by the second.

Stuck in the middle of these two extremes and struggling under so much crisis and panic that she didn't know how to deal with, Mimi had no idea how to keep this all chained up. "We'll be okay," she said. "We'll be okay, we'll--nngh, fuck. We have this. We’ll be fine!" Her feet dragged back and forth against the floor as she struggled to contain the weird pressures hitting her. "Come on Sora. Just think about how much we're supposed to make from today! I-it's going to be great; we just need to get through it. It'll be great. We'll be okay."

But her lip was firmly between her teeth now and she every breath Mimi sucked down felt more desperate than the last. She had no idea how to contain all these frenzied emotions but she was giving up to way too much pressure and pleasure to know how to control herself, sinking deeper, losing more and more ground to the stormy pleasures taking her away, until she only had one thought left in her mind, until she was quivering through a singular moment of hopeless, crushing ecstasy.

"No, wait, I--I lied! I lied, I'm so sorry Sora. I love this. I love this amazing cock fucking me from behind and I want more of it. Please, stop fighting this, Kari's right. We're whores, and I never want to go back to the old me. I'm a slut now!" With messy, orgasmic shrieks, Mimi lost herself to the crushing joy of a powerful orgasm, the searing and wicked mess of way more pleasure than she could bear to deal with, and there felt like nothing she could do now. Her embrace of the pleasure came with a flood of hot, thick, creamy spunk that set her aflame, had Mimi shrieking and babbling in incoherent pleasure as she accepted what Kari already knew.

Sora had no friends left. Wincing her way through the helpless orgasm and the creampie that ensued, there felt like absolutely nothing that could save her now from the weld embarrassment of listening to Mimi get fucked stupid. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves," she growled, appalled by what she was seeing as much as what she was feeling. Angry as she was at the men fucking them, the way Kari and now Mimi were acting deserved scorn too, and she refused to hold back the harshness of her words as she let the angers boil over. As the next ick pulled out of her, Sora felt like she could feasibly work through all this and find some way to get through if only she kept her fury focused on everyone around her.

Another round of cocks followed, all the girls' pussies once more filled with dick, and now Sora had to listen to two mindbroken girls screaming out in delight while the wall separated what they could see from their lower bodies. She couldn't see who was having ex with her, couldn't do much to deal with the treatment, just withdrawn into her thoughts and watching the looks of searing, fuck-addled ecstasy spread across both Kari and Mimi's faces. There was a look of simplicity and stupidity across their gazes, and as much as Sora didn't want to be part of any of this, she could see the appeal, loathe as she was to admit. There was a certain easiness to the way the girls got fucked, taking the rough thrusts and indulging louder and hotter into the pleasure, while Sora hung miserable and confused, taking the dicks and receding into silence.

Mimi's desperate attempts to keep peace became howls about how much of a cocksleeve she was. Kari babbled about how much she loved dick and wanted to do this for a living. Neither were going to pay mind to Sora's treatment, and she found herself left without any clear idea who to talk to, finally shouting, "Hey, pervert. I'm not enjoying any of this! It's fucked up that you're getting off on fucking a girl who's not enjoying herself, why don't you get back to work?" Sora had to vent her angers toward somebody and with the two girls not having any of it, the man she was getting fucked by became her only hope or pushing back from the grim reality of these sensations, whole body aflame with pressures too intense to think through.

She received a firm smack across her ass and some dismissive laughter, but nothing else, and as much as Sora wanted to bring big attitude and fervor to the situation, she was instead unable to push through with clarity and confidence, fumbling about with clueless and dizzy attempts to keep herself under some shred of control, losing more and more ground to the sensations that kept hitting. she wanted to find clarity and sense, but there was nothing to gain from trying to talk trash to a man dismissing her as hard as he could while fucking her raw.

Every noise on her side was an infuriating trip through madness, Sora unable to slow down these commotions no matter how much she wanted to, the Nosie filling the air and the sounds of wild, feverish sex getting more frantic by the second. This was hopeless and feverish, the girls moaning with downright feral ecstasy, leaving Sora behind and full of questions. She wasn't jealous or anything. That would have been stupid. Sora didn't want to be a braindead slut. She just felt like if she were, she would have been too dumb to be angry, and maybe there wouldn't have been something so terrible about that.

"Cum in me, cum in me!" Mimi shrieked, interrupting Sora’s thoughts with a thankfully obnoxious shrieking that helped Sora remember how much she hated this all right now, gritting her teeth and pushing with stubborn fervor through the awful sounds of haring Mimi and Kari cum hard again, their orgasms excitable and wild expressions of angers that Sora was deeply frustrated to be facing. Her own orgasm was a miserable enticement, and the babbling, mindless noises they made were reassuring in ways that Sora absolutely loathed to think about.

A man circled around on the side to hit the next wave, Sora's stomach dripping as he walked along by her, relief following in a confusing and helpless way as Mimi was faced suddenly with a cock in her face. Sora didn't have to blow another man, and she felt a wincing rush of relief at that fact, as the man grabbed Mimi's long hair and held her head in place for a merciless oral pounding. Mimi was happy to take it, of course, choking along with glee as she received the oral thrashing she craved, eyes glazed over and mouth obediently at work on the cock in front of her, and it wasn't all that much more peaceful for Sora to hear Mimi choke on a dick rather than proclaiming her love for it.

Sora was so caught up in dread of the noises Mimi made that she didn't think about how there wasn't a dick in her for a moment. It made it an extra harsh surprise when she felt a cock slip very suddenly into her ass, and Sora felt the whole room around her spin as her anal virginity was claimed. Sensation like Sora had never felt before suddenly seized up tight inside of her, and she was in no way prepared for what began to take her by storm. "What?" was all she could eke out as the man bean to fuck her ass, holding onto her hips and pounding into her deflowered hole, filling her with cock in ways that weren't so different from everything she'd been feeling before that it should have been a concern for her but Sora found herself nonetheless stuck enduring feelings like nothing else.

"No," was the next word she let out, as creeping confusion and worry began to wash across Sora's body. She wasn't prepared for how much raw sensation flowed, how much pleasure and wicked fervor began to sweep through her. Sora wasn't ready to face this, and as the hard slams into her ass confronted her, she buried her face in shame, burning with low, hot sweeps of utter panic, a terror building and aching with miserable intent and a fire she didn't want to deal with. But there Sora was, taking the thrusts, falling deeper, wishing for clarity and sense while her ass got filled and pleasure radiated through her more intensely than it had yet.

"You're a pervert!" she shouted, and it sounded toothless and hopeless, voice cracking with desire and guilty want as she received the deeper slams, hastening pressures pushing Sora's limits and sending her into a spiral from which strong enough to pull back. Her neglected pussy dripped blatant arousal down her thighs, and whether simply the presence of new sensations she wasn't prepared to deal with. Everything burning her up just kept coming, waves of sweeping pressure and panic she was hopeless and confused by, arousal hitting her more intensely than she could have possibly imagined, and there wasn't a damn thing to be done about it.

As angry as she wanted to be, Sora's legs trembled, and the man fucking her was able to tell she was losing ground, able to see the ways she was taking this all on and falling deeper into the throes of panic. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to deny the pressures rising through her pleasures coming on with absolutely merciless sweeps of panic, desires raging messier as the cock pushed deeper into her ass. merciless motions kept up, driving quicker and rougher against her, desires raging and pulsating with unfocused panic. Sora had never felt anything like this, and with each merciless slam forward, she was losing just a bit more ground.

The orgasm that struck her was so much wilder than she'd ever felt before, hands slamming down against the wall as she let out wild gasps, spine arching back and a grand, sloppy scene leaving Sora burning under the panic of knowing she had let out way too much. Aching heat and panic consumed her as she thrashed back and forth, as the pleasures shuddered across her body and she considered how to deal with all of tis. "I got through it," she told herself. Ragged. Shaky. She looked over toward Mimi, happily choking away as a cock pumped down her throat, and Sora hated that she was now clinging to Mimi's awful advice on how to 'get through this'. But more frighteningly, Sora was also terrified by the prospect of how well Mimi's plan had worked out for her.

The cock withdrew from her ass, forcing a whimper from Sora as she felt the sudden emptiness, standing bent over with her ass hole gaping and dripping with cum. The utter hopelessness that throbbed now through her body was far more than she could deal with, ruled by confused desires that lingered inside her and pleaded for something hopeless and baffled. She wanted to pull back, wanted to hold strong and control the pressures that continued shuddering across her, but she was stuck waiting for the next cock, watching as the man pulled back from Mimi's mouth, drool and semen dripping from the corners of her lips as the airy model watched him go.

"Don’t you want to fuck my mouth some more? Your cock tasted so good," Mimi whined.

"No fair, I want to suck a cock too," Kari whimpered, struggling under the pressures that held so tightly against her. She was a needy wreck who wanted to get fucked. Nothing more.

"Shut up!" Sora stomped her foot, acting on instinct as she tried to clear her spinning head and deal with the ways she felt so compromised in the aftermath of this crushing panic. it was a panic response and wouldn't do a damn thing, but she had to find some way to seize control again over this situation. "I'm so sick of both of you screaming like whores while I'm here trying to keep my head on, and all I can hear is you to--aah!" Sora's attempt to chide her friends was me with the firmest opposition imaginable: another cock slamming into her ass. "No, not again. No, please, not anoth--ah!"

The hard slams into her loosened up ass came on harder and rougher than they had before, Sora shrieking in confusion and raw terror as the cock took to ravaging her backdoor, challenging her ow to hold on tight through the confused panic and crushing fervor of wild slams into her tight hole, filling her ass and challenging her once more with more pleasure than she could bear. Sora was stuck here, a hopeless wreck heaving under so much confusion and twisted need that her thoughts didn't know how to control the wild struggle, a descent hastened more and more with each passing second. She felt like a victim, like a hopeless wreck getting violated and used with more feral greed than she could possibly deal with.

"No! No, I can’t lose it now to having my ass fucked. I won't let it happen. I won't!" Searing panic and denial washed over Sora as she struggled like she did.

"You're talking up a big game for a total buttslut," chided the man behind her. Few of the men had spoken up, but it was a precision strike meant to wear her down, And Sora was powerless against it, finding herself unable to respond as he got her brains fucked out. Not with any real fire.

"I can't lose," she repeated with a pathetic and lowly whine, more to herself than to him, not even saying it loud enough to think he could hear. She hung in lingering confusion, panics rising messier as she received the senseless slams, as the thrusts pushed her harder on and challenged Mimi with the speed and the panic of something so bizarre and so wicked that she didn't have a way to fight against them; they were simply too much for her. Sora was on the spot new, adrift in struggles and panics she felt hopeless and stuck on, falling ever lower into shames pulsating messier through her body. So much was happening, none of it sensible or controllable, pleasures spiking quicker through her and demanding from Sora so much more than she was built to deal with.

But it felt so good. Sora had never felt anything like this before, and she was having trouble thinking straight, having trouble considering the dizzy spirals of panic taking her by storm, and every step of the way she was falling deeper into a compromising rush of hopelessness that hit her. "I'm being changed by a cock in my ass," she lamented, body trembling as she faced these pleasures alone. She was stuck here, feeling the cock pounding deeper into her ass. "I'm not... This can't be happening!" She looked to the side, to Mimi and Kari both looking broken and desperate as they gasped for more, and now, Sora saw them differently.

She was jealous.

The look of fuck-drunk dumbness on Mimi's face as she moaned, "I never want to go back to normal, I want to be a slut toy," was just so appealing to Sora. The dumb, empty confidence and the joy she took in getting fucked by a man through a wall. It was just so confusing and baffling to Sora, and yet she wished she could find something that mindless. That dumb. That blatantly slutty and senseless and completely of the rails. It appealed to something deeply corrupted inside of her, and as the cock pumped faster into her ass, Sora felt like she just had to cop to it.

Sora stopped fighting, and the second she did so, she opened up to the greatest orgasm of her life. Screaming in wild and shaky pushes of ecstasy, she let herself give in and crashed headlong into a joy beyond reason, senseless and crushing desires that she was utterly unable to hold back from, pleasure raging across her body with such intensity and such hopeless fervor that all she felt was bliss. Surrender felt incredible, and she came hard, howling, "I love cock, but I love it most when it's rearranging my guts!" It was as stark an instant transformation s she could make, but Sora had catching up to do.

The next three men int the room all came around front to get blown, and Sora was the first one to get her lips around the cock she was faced with, scarfing it down and racing through the pleasure, frenzied and sloppy in worshiping the cock she was tasked with sucking, wanting nothing more than she wanted to embrace her desires in their sharpest and harshest form. She was delighted, aflame with burning need and a frenzy of desire and hunger so powerful that her brain shut off. Everything Sora wanted, she found in losing control, found in letting go. Her throat bulged and stretched from the pressure of getting pounded, but it was exactly what she needed in her newly compromised and hopeless state.

"I'm so proud of you," Mimi moaned before the cock shoving its way into her mouth silenced her. Her pride in her friend only extended as far as that, the taste of dick lighting her up and giving her something to fixate on again, happily satisfied by the chance to get her face fucked and her throat stretched. It was a delight, raw pleasure coming on in waves of heat and panic sweeping through her, demanding so much from her thoughts and leaving Mimi hopeless. No longer concerned with sora beside her, she focused on slobbering all over the dick in her mouth, letting her throat relax and get stretched by the ever-ferocious pounding.

Then there was Kari, who finally had the chance to get her lips wrapped around a juicy cock, and she wasn't taking it slow at all. Wild, greedy motions of her head bobbing back and forth chased pleasures now radiating hotly out of control in ready service to the big cock she was slobbering all over, and every passing second was a plunge deeper into this chaos. Just obedient, servile cocksucking, as the salty taste of dick thrilled her tongue and she let herself give up to it all, embracing the hopeless want and the throbbing hunger that ruled her.

Together the girls got their poundings, moaning and heaving back and forth amid thrusts down their throats. Three broken, eager brunettes happily drooled all over the cocks plunging into their mouths, and all they wanted was to serve, now happily tending to the pleasure and giving into every demand asked of them, knowing only this singular expression of unfocused ecstasy as it ripped them asunder. Their minds were focused on the cocks in front of them and on the hope that, should they push on, they might get their twats stuffed again. It was the best of all worlds

Shamelessly pushing harder and keeping up the wild pace asked of them, the girls received mouthfuls of cum, the gooey spunk gushing forward and giving them what they wanted so badly, pleasure hitting hard and the overbearing mess of delight and seed leaving them craving, full of want and ecstasy as they swallowed greedily down and savoured the mess of lust and hunger that was tearing through them. As the cocks pulled out of their mouths, they begged for more, begged to be choked by dick until they blacked out, begged to be fed more cum. They were ravenous, hopeless, fucked stupid and having no thoughts in their had but a need for cock.

It was liberation.

As dicks slammed into them again from behind ,screams of pleasure wound up hot and sudden, and the cycle began anew again, all three girls sloppily shrieking out in pleasure, professing their love of dick and losing their minds as they received a pleasure that now felt like the best thing they could do with their days. This didn't feel like work at all. It felt like ecstasy.  
****************************  
"Hi," Sora said. She was a dishevelled, confused mess. She'd showered, but she hadn't done much to fix her hair since the day before, eyes a bit frayed. She didn't even remember getting some she just woke up naked in her bed with Mimi and Kari against her, sticky with each others' pussy juices and unable to remember what was going on. Now, she stood at the reception desk of the building she'd been at the day before, rocking back and forth on her heels and trying to compose herself. "We were here yesterday, for the relief work? Do you remember us?'

Mimi had the tip of her index finger in her mouth and the other down in her lap, thighs clenched as she stood and turned her hips, unable to stay still amid her fitful need. She kept quiet, promising that she wouldn’t say anything this time. She didn't really know how to say anything that wasn't begging to her pussy rawed anyway.

Before the receptionist could answer, Kari slammed a fist on the table, her whole body shivering, shoulders clenched and high, lips slick with her saliva as she licked and licked at them, constant and desperate and full of need. "Are you offering full time contracts for relief workers?" she asked, leaning over it, thighs rubbing together. "Because we want to do tis full time! Every day of the week. Who do we talk to about that?" With a smile, the receptionist called the hiring manager, who took the three girls into his office and had them give an interview for the position. Said interview involved Kari throating his cock, Mimi slobbering on his balls, and a dumb, blissful Sora finding new joy in eating his ass.

In the end, the girls got their jobs, and rather than a quick fix for work, they had bona fide full time careers now happily ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
